carta de un asesino
by Hikari-chan Haruno
Summary: y si mi hijo Sanosuke, no es mi hijo en realidad . Solo basto una pequeña pisca de duda en el cerebro de sasuke uchiha para que esa tarde terminara con un horrible final. POR FAVOR ENTREN!


A quien se le antoje leer.

Hoy ya se hacen 6 años desde que mate a Sakura.

Sakura era una mujer de 28 años en ese entonces, ella tenía 17 años cuando nos conocimos y unos 20 años cuando nos casamos. ¨Hasta que la muerte los separe¨ esas fueron las palabras del sacerdote, pero, al parecer llego antes para ella. La asesine con mis propias manos, estas que en sueños, veo manchadas aun con su sangre cayendo y manchando el piso con pétalos carmesí.

Aun recuerdo con horror ese día:

_Yo iba caminando hacia mi oficina, cuando divise que se acercaba mi ¨amigo¨ si se le puede decir así. En ese momento no sabía nada de sus intenciones._

_- ¡Oí Sasuke espera!-_

_Me detuve unos instantes mientras me alcanzaba_

_- ¡Sasuke!-dijo al alcanzarme y cambiando su semblante a uno más serio._

_- Que quieres Sai-dije con fastidio y frialdad en mi voz._

_- He oído cosas de tu mujer que no creo que te agraden mucho-_

_Y pesque el anzuelo_

_- Dime- dije con tono autoritario_

_- Amigo lamento decirte esto demo…tu mujer te engaña-_

_Eso me cayó como un balde con agua fría en invierno y lo primero que atine a pensar y hacer fue ¨no puede ser verdad¨ y le di mi mejor derechazo haciéndolo caer al suelo. Enseguida llegaron los guardias y detuvieron la ¨ pelea ¨._

_El resto del día estuve pensando en ello y también me puse a cuestionarme ¿si mi hijo Sanosuke, no es mi hijo en realidad?_

Como pude dudar de ella en esos momentos, definitivamente soy un tonto, como no me di cuenta de sus intenciones

_Ese día llegue a mi casa y al verla a ella pude ver en su cuello un ¨chupón¨ (*) en ese momento llegaron las palabras de mi amigo a mi mente ¨te engaña¨_

_La golpee en la cara con toda mi fuerza._

_-¡Qué te pasa, imbécil! ¡Te has vuelto loco!- dijo mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro, se l había partido el labio y la sangre le corría por la mejilla._

_- ¡Puta!-_

_Ahora sus ojos se abrieron mas dejando paso a si a más lágrimas._

_-¡Que! Yo no…-_

_-¡No me mientas sé muy bien que me eres infiel!-_

_Esta vez no pudo decir nada pues la empecé a estrangular cerrando mi puño en su cuello, dejándola sin el oxigeno vital que necesitaba_

_Ella intento con todas sus fuerzas zafarse de mi agarre pero sus inútiles intentos fueron cada vez más débiles dejándola a ella inerte._

_En ese momento caí al suelo con ella entre mis brazos dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer._

_Después de eso fui a la cocina y saque un cuchillo carnicero que teníamos para los asados. Ya hecho el acto, no podía dejar pruebas. Empecé a descuartizarla de apoco, llorando lagrimas amargas pero sin poder detenerme en dicha acción._

_Enterré sus restos en el patio, dando gracias a dios de que Sanosuke en ese momento estuviera en la escuela._

_Después de unas horas del crimen llego a nuestra casa nuestro hijo, preguntando, como siempre, por su madre._

_- No lo sé hijo, cuando yo llegue ella ya no estaba-respondí con falsa inocencia, por supuesto que yo sabía dónde estaba su madre, esparcida en el patio del jardín siendo comida por los gusanos._

_- Papi tú crees que mami nos abandonó- dijo, mientras que intentaba controlar sus lagrimas que salían de sus ojos._

_- No lo sé hijo…no lo se, solo esperemos que no- aunque era claro que yo ya sabia que ella no volvería._

Al cabo de una semana de la muerte de Sakura, los vecinos se empezaron a preocupar por el olor a descomposición de mi patio sumado a la desaparición de Sakura y temiendo lo peor llamaron a investigaciones.

Desde ese día me encuentro en la cárcel de máxima seguridad de todo Tokio, por el asesinato de mi esposa.

Ahora estando aquí supe que Sai amaba a Sakura y planeo todo esto para separarnos aunque no pensó en las medidas tan drásticas que tome.

Respecto a Sanosuke ahora que tiene 14 años comprende todo y me odia al igual que toda mi familia y la familia de Sakura.

Tiempo después, meditando en la cárcel, recordé como esa marca había llegado al cuello de mi esposa, se lo había hecho yo la noche anterior, luego de una de nuestras noches especiales.

Fui condenado a presidio perpetuo por femicidio ¡Ja! Y recién comienza mi vida. Antes de irme les doy un consejo si aman a alguien confíen en él o ella, los celos son fatales, yo me deje llevar por estos y miren como termine.

Atentamente.

Sasuke Uchiha, viudo de Sakura Haruno.

Carta de un asesino arrepentido por un crimen sin sentido.

*Chupón: Marcas que se hacen en alguna parte del cuerpo ejerciendo la succión con los labios y después queda como medio morado o rojo. También conocido como ¨la marca del delito¨

Reviews

I  
I  
I  
V


End file.
